Homecoming
by theneonphoenix
Summary: A short fic about Runaan's return to Ethari. Some spoilers for Season 3, but you should be expecting that by now. Some very soft core smut at the end, my first attempt.


Ethari stared longingly up at the moon in the sky. It was a few days to the full moon. A month from when the assassins had been sent out. A month since Runaan had left him for the last time. It was a dangerous mission, yes. But his husband had always made it back before. Ethari thought of how he had held on to hope for so long. Even as the other flowers sank into the pond, even as the light of Runaan's flower waned. Ethari hoped. When the flower finally sank, he tried to assure himself that it had been faulty. That something was wrong with it. The other assassins could be dead, yes. Hell, he would even rather _Rayla _be dead and gone than Runaan. Perhaps that was a fault. Yet it was him who lead the village in banishing her, in part filled with anger at her betrayal. _Had she not betrayed them, perhaps Runaan would still be alive. _Still Ethari struggled to really convince himself that Runaan was truly gone. _Dead._ The word echoed around his head for days. He worked in a haze, barely maintaining his health, throwing himself into his work. When he saw Rayla's reflection in the sword, he felt hope soar inside of him, but that was quickly crushed. But there was some good that came of her visit. He had one family member who had yet to die or turn their back on their oath, despite the original appearance of her betrayal.

All this and more swirled in his head as he stood outside his forge, breathing in the cool, night air, feeling the moon's caress. As Ethari leaned into it, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Whirling around, he was caught breathless by the sight of a man cloaked in shadows. As the man's face came into view he began to recognize it... but no- it- it couldn't be.

"_Runaan? _But you're dead!" Ethari stumbled backwards, considering his best routes to flee.

"Ethari-_Wait-"_

_"No._ This is a dream. It has to be. An illusion. You can't- Your flower sank- Rayla- She thought you were dead- I- _What- How- It can't b-"_

He was cut off by strong arms encircling him. "_Relax."_ Runaan muttered. "I was- captured, yes. The dark mage, Viren he held me, trapped. I believe it was his doing that caused the appearance of my death."

"And now you're back. Somehow." Ethari murmured. "The others...?" He let the question trail off. Runaan's face hardened. It was all he needed. "Oh."

Runaan's expression became more playful as he leaned in. "I had to return your heart to you, afterall."

"Make no mistake I'm glad you did."

Afterwards, they made love to one another.

**Stop hear if you want this to remain a nice, sweet, decently written story.**

They pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Runaan picked up Ethari and carried him back inside. They lay for a few moments, content in each others arms, allowing themselves to breathe after what felt like an eternity apart. Then, they began. Runaan kissed up Ethari's neck, still knowing every spot, after so much time. Ethari moaned and squirmed against his lover, feeling himself grow. He rutted up against Runaan, muttering to him of his pleasure and memories of times gone by.

Runaan responded to him, and began to move lower, removing Ethari's shirt with practiced hands. It fell to the ground carelessly. His hands caressing his lover's sides. Ethari copied the action, feeling Runaan's own shirt begin to bunch above his hands as he tried to remove it.

"Move your arms."

Runaan looked up at him, "No. Let me pleasure you."

"It would please me, if you were to move your arms." Ethari cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright." Runaan said, with a mischievious glint in his eye. "I'll move my arms."

He slid them farther down into Ethari's pants, rubbing against his member. "_Runaan-" _Ethari gasped. "_Runaan-"_

Runaan smirked as he felt his husband come apart under the work of his fingers. Just a little longer- and there.

Ethari came down from his high, panting, only to find that Runaan had already curled up next to him and gone to sleep.

"Bastard." He chuckled.


End file.
